


Empires

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The empires she touches, the empires inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empires

These empires of bone, these legacies of stone. She touches the Shandora poneglyph as if she could taste its knowledge through her skin — and perhaps she could; Ohara's blood flows in her veins, and she is herself a legacy, a vessel for voices of the past. They have that in common.

But stone is cold.

Robin closes her eyes, and wonders at the warm secret flowering within her, as if her heart had multiplied tenfold, opened like it was blooming.

She smiles.

She is an empire, vast as the sea and warm under the sun, and she is not alone.


End file.
